


New Tree

by MischievousMeh



Series: Marble Birds [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jam is happening, M/M, Marble Birds AU, This doesn't really follow the canon that much, This is gonna be a jam, don't let the fandom die, sorry this is so terrible, that escalated really quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousMeh/pseuds/MischievousMeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MH AU where they're birds (well, they look like birds, and kinda act like them). Posted originally on my FF Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr; meh-of-mischief.
> 
> Some people got really hyped over this, and I wanted to do this properly. ovo 
> 
> I listened to some music for inspiration; https://8tracks.com/youareyoubutwhoareyou/a-jam-mix
> 
> Jam will be canon in future chapters. Sorry if you don't ship it.

     Blue wings glided through the air, the bird attached to them grinning. He was high above the trees of the other birds, his destination a bit farther off than most trees. The trees below him were once a steady flow of beautiful and lush trees. But now, the ones below him were mostly dead. However, he knew his way around the area and locked his sights on one specific tree, swooping down to it. " **Tim!** " He called.

  
    A raven sat on a branch, looking upward. His bandaged wing settled with him uncomfortably. " **Hey.** " Tim greeted. Jay smiled at him, his feet resting on the sturdy branch. " **How's your wing?** " He asked, his own folding gently behind him. " **As usual. Hurts like hell.** " Tim muttered. His Bluejay friend frowned. " **How long will it take to heal?** "

  
    " **A couple of months. That's what the doctor said, at least.** " He replied. " **A couple of months?! That's outrageous! It can't be that bad! ... Can it?** " Jay asked, his wings fluffed up in fury. " **Well, Alex did break it. And then shot the base of it. I think that's reasonable.** " Tim stood up. " **Anyway, you're coming inside, right**?" Jay nodded after him. " **Yeah.** "

  
    The duo crossed the branch, making their way into the hollow of the large tree. A chair or two sat inside, accompanied by a small table and a couple of pillows in another corner. They sat down, assessing the situation. " **They did arrest Alex, right?** " Jay asked, concern on his face. " **Yeah. Brian stopped by earlier to tell me about it. His trial is next year. Something about high crime rates. I'm just happy they didn't find the stuff I took from the humans.** "

  
    " **Hey. They gave you enough trouble. Especially the creepy tall one with the suit. They deserved to have their stuff stolen.** " The Bluejay huffed." **That asshole still comes around sometimes.** " Tim sighed, shaking his head. " **When will he go away? He's been lurking around my tree since I hatched. I need some damn breathing room. He's around Alex, sometimes, too. Shouldn't that mean something?** " He turned to Jay, his dark eyes blinking at confused. His pupils flicked from side to side, as if examining the dark tree.

  
    " **Maybe. But for right now, we have a bigger problem.** " Jay stood up. He looked at Tim, who nodded in expecting.  " **I know. The humans.** " He said bluntly. " **Tim, you can't stay here. You heard them yourself. They're going to cut down your tree.** " Jay chirped. " **And where am I supposed to go, Jay? I can't fly like this.** " Tim's voice was low. Jay instinctively remembered the last time his voice was like this. Right before their big arguement, and the yelling and screaming that followed.

  
    " **We have to find some way to get you out of here.** " The Bluejay replied. " **Leave me here, Jay. There's no use.** " The raven cawed cruelly. " **I'll get Brian and Jessica to help or something! We're not going to let you die in this tree, damn it!** " Jay's voice was rising as he found himself becoming the one to start the argument. _Shit_. " **And how do you suppose we save me, huh? It's a terrible idea, Jay!** " His voice was beginning to rise along with his friend's.

  
    " **I don't know! We'll figure it out! .... Maybe we can fly you down somehow.** " His voice was hesitant, the subject quite touchy. Tim wasn't fond of people touching him normally, especially since he didn't normally get close to others. " **No.** " Tim's answer was simple and cold. Jay began to walk away, his wings extending again. He didn't care what Tim said. He was going to get him help.


	2. Entry #1

" **Since when has that been a good answer?!** " He looked over his shoulder to Tim, chirping out. The Bluejay took flight again, his wings scattering blue feathers downward. The raven in the tree sighed. " **This is exactly why I didn't tell him.** " His hand slid to his forehead. He held it there for a while, trying to recall exactly what the situation was.

  
     _Alex broke and shot Tim's wing. This leaves him unable to fly. His tree is being chopped down today. Jay won't listen to him, and is now going to get Jessica and Brian in an attempt to save him. And he was here. Trapped in his own home, practically starving._ Brian had been generous enough to bring him food earlier, but very little. He understood; Brian had little to spare. So he didn't ask for more. Because he knew Brian would've gave him more.

  
    But now his mouth was dry, the taste of the blueberries replaced with some sort of bland taste. Tim was tired, hungry, and probably going to die. But he didn't care. In fact, he decided to walk over to the corner he called a bed. The pillows he had stolen from the humans rested there, along with a very small blanket. He was calm, despite his certain impending doom. _Huh. Who would've thought?_ The summer sun's rays were creeping into the tree now, much to Tim's frustration.

  
    He wouldn't get a wink of sleep with that damn sun shining in his face. The heat was bad enough, even if the inner tree was about as cool as it could get. _It'd be cooler if I were flying instead of waiting for a damn breeze._ He curled up onto the pillow pile, carefully minding his wing as he pushed the blanket out of the way. Black feathers were blown out of the tree by a sudden breeze. He looked back, almost expecting to see Jay. But he wasn't there. And he turned back to looking at the wall of the tree as he tried to sleep.

  
    When he awoke, Jay was shaking him slightly. " **Tim! Tim, come on, wake up!** " He chirped out. Tim's eyes opened as his brain was trying to process what exactly was happening. _Oh, yeah. The whole rescue thing._ He arose, yawning groggily. He stretched his capable wing, the bones popping back into place and the sound reverberating loudly through the tree. Jessica, who he hadn't noticed before, flinched at the loud noise. The Hummingbird was almost always working her wings, so she didn't have to worry about the need to pop hers.

  
    Brian stood next to her, blinking curiously. " **What?** " Tim asked, the silence unbearable. " **What do you mean, what? We're getting you out of here.** " Jay's concern was more than evident. It was like a red blinking light in his vision. " **You can't -** " The raven began to protest, but was quickly cut off by Jessica. " **We don't care! Tim, you're our friend. We can't leave you like this.** " Her voice was low as she looked to the floor beneath them.

  
     **"And what if I  want you to, huh?! Have you ever thought about _my_ feelings on this?!** " Tim's voice cawed through the tree, his wing stretching out. The other birds took a step back, almost in unison. They had been expecting this. If Tim had noticed, one would expect him to be hurt.

  
    " **Well, at the moment, you don't seem to know what's best for yourself!** " Jay chirped, his expression changing from momentary surprise to anger. Tim could recognize this as concern instead. Because he knew that was what it really was. " **... Shouldn't I be allowed to choose whether I live or die?** " The raven's voice was low, almost apologetic in some twisted sort of way. " **Not when you have people who depend on you.** " Brian chirped. Tim had forgotten they were there for a moment.

  
    " **And even if I did get out, by whatever miracle that would be, where would I go?** " His voice became colder. This minor detail was unknown to him, but it was probably a bad thing that Brian spoke up. " **You could stay with one of us.** " Jessica reminded him, taking a step forward. " **I'm not a bottom-feeder.** " He turned away, crossing his arms.

  
    " **Tim. C'mon. Please.** " Brian tried reasoning. It was no use. He realized that quickly, looking over to Jay with the expression of, _"You're up, bro."_

  
    " **Tim.** " Jay walked over to the now pacing raven. His hand rested on his shoulder. " **Hey. Can you please listen to us? We're only out here to help you. Come on. Please.** " Tim looked over his shoulder, his darkened eyes staring at the Bluejay behind him with some sort of resentment.

  
     _" **Fine.** "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pretty short. Sorry. ;m;


	3. Entry #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is really short, but has a little more detail. Sorry. omo;;

    " **Really? It was that easy? Just get Jay to do it, and it works?** " Brian asked himself, hoping the almost silent room wouldn't hear. The others glared at him, showing that they had very well heard it. " **What's your plan?** " Tim cawed, still angry. Jay exchanged looks with Jessica and Brian, before turning back to Tim. " **We're... We're gonna fly you to my nest.** " He lowered his gaze to the floor, a part of him hollow. In his head, he was silently cursing. He knew Tim wouldn't like it.

  
    " **... Any other way?** " He refused to meet eyes with any of them. " **No.** " Jessica replied, sighing. **"Look, Tim. We either make you really uncomfortable and save you, or you keep your idiotic pride and you force us to lose you. Make your choice, damn it!** " Brian almost yelled, as his voice began to rise. His fists clenched and his wings ruffled, puffing up to make him look intimidating. A few brown feathers scattered onto the floor as a result. Jessica's eyes were widened, another step taken back. Her wings were raised defensively. A few past relationships that ended badly keep her on a high alert, and this case was no different.

  
    " **Brian!** " Jay's glare sent daggers, a chill running up Brian's spine. His wings flattened to his back again as he tried to avoid the gaze. " **S-sorry... I'll just...** " He shuffled out of the hollow quickly, allowing the others to become more comfortable.

  
    " **Whatever you have to do is fine.** " Tim finally replied. " **Brian's right.** " His gaze returned to Jay, an apologetic look on his features. " **When are we going to...?** " He asked, blinking awkwardly. " **Oh, uh, right now would be a good time. It'd give us an advantage. You'd be out before they started to cut down the tree.** " Jay scratched the back of his head awkwardly, his mood quickly changing to serious.

  
    " **Fine. How are you going to fly me o -** " He was broken off by Jay quickly hugging him from behind. " **What are you doing?!** " He cawed, his wing ruffling. Jay was being rather gentle, for whatever awkward hug this was. " **I'm going to lift your torso. Brian stabilizes the legs. Jessica takes your stuff.** " He explained quickly, happy that Tim's wings were blocking the blush on his face. The heat of Jessica's stare from across the room was unbearable as she almost couldn't contain her giggling.

  
    " **Make it quick**." Tim snapped. " **Brian, come on back inside!** " The Hummingbird chirped. The Mockingbird stood up from the branch, his long conversation with himself ending. He made his way back inside the hollowed tree. " **We're going through with the operation now?** " He asked, moving over to Tim. " **Operation?** " Tim echoed. " **Operation; Save the Raven, Nevermore.** " Jay answered.

  
    Jay's wings were smaller than Tim's, but almost equal in strength. Tim soon learned this as Jay flapped his wings in an attempt to lift the more muscular raven. The attempt was a success, as soon, with enough effort, Jay and Tim were floating off of the flooring of the tree. " **Brian.** " Jay called, a huff soon after indicating that it was no easy job to carry Tim. Brian nodded, moving over to lift his wings. Feathers scattered everywhere as Jessica was picking up the pillows that Tim had stolen.

  
    " **C'mon, Jessica! We gotta go!** " Brian chirped, the duo carrying Tim beginning to fly out of the tree. **"I know, I know!** " She called back, gripping the last pillow in her teeth. She took off after them, her wings flapping quickly as she caught up to them in almost no time. Tim's gaze was directed at the dead trees below him.  The grass was dead, an ugly yellow grass replacing the once beautiful green grass. The breeze felt great on his feathers. Sure, he wasn't flying. But this would be the closest he'd get for a while.

* * *

  
    It was around an hour and two rest stops later that they arrived at Jay's nest. The rather large nest-shack was amazing in comparison to Tim's. Tim had only been to Jay's nest once before, and he couldn't remember that due to memory loss (his doctor said it was normal) , so this was overwhelming. " **Woah...** " He murmured as Jay and Brian lowered him.

  
    " **So, uh, yeah.** " Jay huffed out after a while, his hands on his knees as his heavy breath sounded louder than the others'. Jessica was already inside, placing the pillows on Jay's spare bed. Brian was laying down, basking in the sun's rays while they lasted and stretching his wings out. " **Welcome to my humble abode,** **I guess**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep. Anyone have any headcanons for what Jay's nest looks like? Because I kinda need them at this point. 
> 
> If you can't tell, I winged it on the "fly Tim out part" (no pun intended). It doesn't work that way, and my method made no sense.


	4. Entry #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward chapter.

     " **So, this is your nest? It's pretty big.** " Tim's interest was peaked, his wing ruffling and popping uncomfortably. It took up the space of most of the tree that was in Tim's vision, windows with branches coming out of them to perch on, a large arch opening up to reveal many rooms and bookcases. Lanterns hung upon the walls, the smell of smoke faint in the air telling the raven that they had not been unlit for too long. " **Yeah, this is home.** " The Bluejay grinned.

  
    " **C'mon, I'll show you around**." Jay's hand made its way to Tim's wrist. A slight blush lit Tim's face, his eyes quickly darting around to make sure none of them had noticed. Brian was busy, huffing out breath still. He lay across a thick branch, his wings spread out. In comparison to Tim's, they were a decent size. Brown, white, and black feathers surrounded him, obviously from his wings. _Everyone seems to be losing a lot of their feathers lately. Weird._

  
    The Bluejay pulled him along, Tim's feet obeying a command he didn't realize they were given. The branch they stood on led them to a small deck-like area, the nest sitting upon it comfortably. Jay led him across the deck and through the arch doorway, feathers spilling down on them. Green and blue covered them as the soft feathers drifted down. " **Sorry!** " Jessica called, preparing to land beside them. " **It's fine.** " Jay smiled. " **I can clean it up if you want.** " The Hummingbird offered. " **No, no. It's fine. I'll clean it later.** "

  
    " **I can, if you want.** " Tim spoke up. Jay turned to him, confused. " **Huh?** " He asked, his brow furrowed. " **I mean, I am kinda free-loading in your house now so I might as well be useful.** " The raven replied bluntly. " **No, Tim. You are a guest here. I'm going to clean it.** " The Bluejay frowned sternly. Tim rolled his eyes angrily, but didn't respond. _There's no use arguing with Jay. Should've learned this lesson long ago, how did I forget?_

  
    " **We might have a problem, though.** " He sighed, scratching the back of his head. The raven's wings settled behind him as he furrowed his brow. " **Like what? What sort of problem?** " He asked. His Bluejay friend sheepishly grinned, looking as if he was keeping himself from laughing nervously. " **Well, uh, the extra bedroom... is kinda up there.** " Jay pointed up to a room above them, stashed with Tim's stolen pillows. " **I can just go up there an - ... Oh.** " He muttered, shuffling awkwardly where he stood. Jessica looked over at them. " **I could always try to lift you, Tim.** " She offered.

  
    " **No offense, but I'm not sure you could.** " Jay interjected. " **It took me and Brian both to lift him last time.** " The Hummingbird crossed her arms and sighed, defeated in some harmless way. " **Yeah, you're right. How's he gonna get up there, then?** "  
    " **I'm not sure he has to.** "

  
    " **What?** " Tim asked, confused. Jay turned to him, the same sheepish look as before. " **You could have my room. I could always sleep in the extra room.** " The shorter bird chirped, almost hesitant in an answer. " **What, no. This is your nest. You can't make me kick you out of your own room.** "  
  
    " **We'll have to improvise.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so terrible (and the amount of commas is insane). I procrastinated and then rushed. Rushed, being at 3:40 AM. Also, I'm pretty sure it's shorter than the others. But I'm kinda... running low on fuel, if you can call it that.


	5. Entry #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iT'S BEEN FOREVER SINCE I UPDATED I'M SORRY ;m;  
> the chapter had been done for a while, I just forgot to add it

    " **Define improvise**." Tim stated bluntly. Jessica had since flown out and onto the deck surrounding the nest. Jay and Tim stood alone in the middle of the living room. " **Well, if I can't sleep in the spare room, and you can't sleep in the spare room...** " His voice fell flat before something clicked in the raven's head. " **... Oh.** " He muttered, averting his gaze to anywhere but Jay. A light blush filled his cheeks. " **Kinda awkward, I know. But since it's your choice here -** "  
  
    " **Hey. It's not like we're gonna be doing anything, so... Just... I don't wanna wake up and find you've been like making out with me in your sleep.** " The raven interrupted. " **Um, yeah, I guess. I - I mean I won't make out with you in your sleep.** " The bluejay stammered. Jessica peeked her head inside of the nest after a period of awkward silence ensued. Her eyes followed the men as Jay headed off to his room and Tim paced around awkwardly in some sort of an attempt to not seem attracted to the other man.

  
    " **Hey, Brian**." She chirped, looking over to the mockingbird. Still sprawled out, he yawned, pushing himself up onto his elbows. " **Yeah?** " He asked tiredly. " **Is it just me, or do they seem kinda like they're trying to avoid seeming interested in each other?** " She walked over to her friend, sitting down beside him. " **So, you've noticed, too.** " He laughed.

  
    " **It's sort of hard to miss.** " She joked. Her face then became stern quickly, something in the distance catching her eye. " **Brian.** " She muttered, tugging at his sleeve. " **What? What are you lo - ....** " His eyes found it, as well. The figure in the distance stood, tall and unmoving. The blank face that had haunted Tim his entire life was below the trees, merely a few treetops away. It didn't even appear to be breathing. Brian's hand rose to his forehead, suddenly clutching it. " **Ugh...** " He hissed.

  
    " **Headache?** " Jessica whispered. She looked to Brian for a split second, his eyes firmly shut together as he writhed in pain. Looking back, the tall man had disappeared. She frowned, narrowing her eyes before helping Brian. " **Ssh. He's gone now. Let's get you inside. It might be best you stay here for the night. Maybe in the spare room.** "

  
    " **Spare room? Isn't Tim using it?** " He echoed. His face began to lax more, the headache slowly fading. " **Er, no. Wing problem, remember?** " She answered back. Brian grinned up at her, " **They must be sharing a room together.** "

  
    Back inside the nest, Jay curled up on a bed, facing away from the window that filtered light into his room. Tim had already been there, facing the opposite direction and snoring softly. It was remarkable how fast he could fall asleep, Jay mused. It was probably due to the excitement of the day. _He did get hauled through an entire forest, lose his home, and end up sleeping in the same room as a bluejay. It'd be enough to make anyone tired._

  
    But for some reason, Jay couldn't stop thinking about Alex. The thought had just occurred to him around an hour ago. Ever since, it had been hard for him to focus. There was something about how it occurred to him that sort of scared him. He was in mid-flight of carrying Tim when he noticed something down in the forest below. He couldn't quite make out what it was, exactly. But it looked shiny and bright. Like a human treasure. For some reason, this reminded him of Alex. The unsettling fact was, why would it be just laying there? For utterly no reason? And why Alex? Of everything to remind him of, why was it Alex?

  
    The question had haunted his head since. He did his best to cover it up, and hopefully no one saw he was acting a bit different. Tomorrow, he'd have to go find it. At least that might quench his curiosity. For now, he snuggled into the blankets and tried to sleep. The warmth from Tim actually helped a bit. He had the sudden urge to actually snuggle Tim, but pushed the urge away and tried to get some sleep. 


	6. Entry #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woW I'M SORRY  
> It's been so long since I updated! ; o ;  
> I just started high school this year, so I've been kinda busy.  
> But here's another chapter to show I haven't forgotten this story.  
> It's slightly longer (I think) than the others.
> 
> Trigger Warning! Blood!

Sunlight broke through the carved windows of the birdhouse as Jay's eyes opened. Everything was warm. For a moment, he didn't understand quite what was happening. It had been five minutes before he registered in his brain that the raven who had been previously sleeping next to him was cuddling him. Unable to move, Jay just blinked. A light blush crept onto his face. After a while of his arms turning to the "sleep" state, he whispered, " **And I thought I was the one who wasn't supposed to cuddle you.** "

  
    Tim stirred slightly, his arms constricting Jay a little more. He lay, dazed, until he heard a small squeak from the bird sleeping next to him. His eyes grew wide as he quickly withdrew his arms, not noticing he'd be previously cradling the other man in his them. The raven's wing was flapping in  surprise. " **H-hey!** " Tim cawed. Jay raised up, ruffling his wings. " **Yeah, that was a bit awkward. At least you didn't wake up to me cuddling you.** " He laughed.

  
    " **Y-you didn't wake me up?** " Tim asked, confused. " **Well, you were kinda crushing me, so...** " Jay rolled his eyes as Tim's wing calmed down. " **Hey, no. I wasn't crushing you. I was firmly hugging you.** " Laughter erupted from a unseen source. The duo turned to see Brian leaning into the doorway, grinning. " **Are you two positive you aren't love birds?** " He joked. The other two birds blushed furiously, Jay hiding his face in a pillow.

  
    " **Hey now, Brian. Leave 'em alone. I want to be able to be invited to the wedding.** " Jessica giggled, flying into the birdhouse. She'd gone to her own for the night, while Brian had stayed in the spare room. Tim crossed his arms, his face bright red. " **Shut up!** " He cawed angrily. His wings raised with his anger, his injured wing slowly becoming unwrapped. " **Fine, fine. But only if I can be best man.** " The mockingbird chimed. In one swift movement, Tim's wings were stretched out. His injured wing had been bleeding from where he'd been moving it, and pain shot through his body.

  
    His wing quickly folded back up as he looked around for the bandaging on the floor, concerned. Blood was dripping from his wing slowly, staining the floor. Jessica became just as worried as Tim. " **T-that's enough, Brian. Seriously. Tim? Are you alright?** " She asked, her voice soft and quiet. The raven was shaking, his wing still dripping blood. He suddenly dropped to his knees, falling face first onto the floor. " **Tim!** " Jay chirped.

* * *

  
    When Tim awoke, there were pills on a small table beside Jay's bed. His wing had been re-bandaged, and a glass of water sat there for him. He slowly rose up, shaking his head. The last thing he could remember was injuring his wing. _What else must have happened?_ Tim didn't know, and certainly didn't want to think about it. He grimaced at the pain when he even slightly moved his wing. He reached out and grabbed the bottle, twisting it open. He had developed a tendency of not reading labels as of late. The raven recognized it as his medication for his "breakdowns," as the doctors called it. They used to happen often, almost becoming a daily event at one point. The doctors could never tell him what was causing it.

  
    " **Tim?** " A small voice called into the room. Jay peeked his head out from behind the doorway. Tim took two of the pills from the bottle and twisted the cap back on. " **Hey, man.** " He greeted tiredly. He threw the pills into his mouth and took a drink of water. " **You alright? We've been worried.** " The bluejay walked over and sat at the edge of the bed. The concern on his face was visible. " **I think I am. I mean, I'm not really sure, but other than my wing, I feel okay.** " Tim lied. He felt absolutely horrid. But there was no need to keep his friend worried over something small. Jay blinked at him, thinking for a moment. " **Are you sure?** " He asked.

  
    The raven nodded, mustering up a fake smile. " **Positive.** " Jay's face brightened up a bit. " **Oh! While you were out, I sort of went on an adventure!** " He chirped happily, stuffing one of his hands into his jacket pocket. " **An adventure?** " Tim echoed, his head cocking lightly to the side. " **Yeah! I saw something yesterday when we were bringing you here. I went to go get it earlier and it was still there.** " He took the object from his pocket. " **Huh. Looks weird to me. But I think I've heard Alex mention something about these. What did he call it again....?** " Tim pondered. He suddenly knew the object's title. " **A _video camera_! Yeah, that was it.** "

  
    Jay could vaguely remember that Alex studied the humans. He didn't often talk about them. But when he did, it was always something interesting. _"Hey, Jay. Do you know that the humans think that we're a species made from crossed genetics of birds and humans?" Alex had asked once._ That was nonsense to Jay, though. The birds that he referred to looked nothing like the birds that existed now. _No limbs or heads. They looked nothing like humans. They were a lot smaller, too. Tiny little things._ The bluejay shook his head at the thought. _Ridiculous._ He couldn't understand why Alex had taken so much interest in those non-winged creatures.

  
    " **What did he say that it did?** " Jay asked. Tim shook his head. " **Something about... recording? I'm not sure what he means by that. Some sort of visual recording thing. This,** " the raven pointed to a small slot on the camera," **is where the recording is. Alex called it a tape.** " Jay's brow furrowed. " **That's... weird.** "

  
    Tim nodded. " **Yeah. Alex always had a weird interest in things like that.** " Jay was about to agree, when a rustling noise sounded from outside. " **What could that be?** " The bluejay stood up, looking through the window. His eyes widened, his face turning a bit paler. He took a few steps back.

  
   _There, standing on the ground below his tree, was Alex._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeaa, Tim overreacted a bit. sorry not sorry


	7. Entry #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I bet you're surprised to see another update so quickly.  
> Well, if anyone is even still reading, that is.  
> If you want updates on my progress with the chapters of New Tree, you can always follow my Twitter, which updates a lot about my fanfiction. (( @MischievousMeh ))
> 
> Had to cut this one a little short. Ran out of inspiration near the end.

     Jay's eyes were widened. He took a few more steps back, trying to process exactly what was happening. Alex was out of prison. Alex, who had gone half-mad and shot Tim, was out of prison. Alex, who knew Jay would take Tim's side in court, was out of prison and was standing outside on the ground. Jay trembled, worry overcoming him in a wave. _How is Alex out of jail? He just got in there a couple of days ago!_ He looked back to Tim, who had been watching him intently. " **Jay? What is it? What's wrong?** " The raven asked, attempting to understand his expression.

  
    " **It - it's....** " Jay couldn't finish his statement. Tim forced himself out of the comfortable safety of the pillows and blanket from Jay's bed, standing up. " **What is it, Jay?** " He repeated, concerned. Jay shook his head, continuing to back away from the window. " **A- a...** " He tried to say it, but couldn't find enough strength. _I can't believe this. I - I can't._ The thin bluejay's jaw had been hanging, a detail Tim hadn't previously noticed. Tim had a bad feeling, but forced his legs to lead him to the window. It was a slow walk for such a short distance. He peered out of the window, his eyes scanning the area. It was almost sunset, and dark would fall soon. _Maybe it was an illusion of the lighting?_

  
    And then he saw a tall, slender, faceless man. " **Th - that bastard!** " Tim cawed, his hands balling into fists. Tim turned to Jay, who still stood trembling. " **A - Alex...** " He choked out, wrapping himself in his wings and curling up protectively on the floor. " **What? I didn't see Alex.** " Tim murmured, looking back. The faceless man was gone. He very faintly remembered the conversation he'd had two days prior with Jay, although, to be honest, it felt like months ago.

 

* * *

  
   _"Hey. They gave you enough trouble. Especially the creepy tall one with the suit. They deserved to have their stuff stolen."_

  
_"That asshole still comes around sometimes.When will he go away? He's been lurking around my tree since I hatched. I need some damn breathing room. He's around Alex, sometimes, too. Shouldn't that mean something?"_

* * *

  
    Tim shook his head. It had to mean something. Jay saw Alex, and he saw the faceless man. He hated the thought of there being any connection between the two, because it was terrifying. _Maybe that's why Alex went mad? Is that why he shot me?_  
  
    " **Jay.** " The raven whispered, crouching down to tap the other bird's wing. The feathers shifted slightly as Jay's pale face peeked through. " **T - Tim?** " He asked, confused. He was still afraid, but slightly less. Jay brought his knees to his chest. " **I - is Alex still there? Did you see him?** " He asked.

  
    " **Alex isn't out there.** " Tim replied, patting his friend's back soothingly. Jay shook his head. " **N - no! He was there, Tim. I saw him.** "  Jay insisted, moving away from Tim's touch. The raven frowned, crossing his arms." **I didn't see him. I only saw that... thing. Can we even call it human?** "  
  
    Jessica had peered into the room, not wanting to be noticed. She noticed the two sitting side by side, now on the floor leaning against the bed. " **Tim? Jay?** " She asked, walking into the room. The hummingbird walked into the room, plopping down on the floor in front of them. " **Hey, Jessica.** " Tim greeted. " **Well, nice to see our grim friend is up. I'm assuming you're okay?** " She nudged his arm. He nodded, smiling. " **Yeah. Where's Brian?** "

  
    " **He already flew back to his nest. He was sort of upset. You know, the whole teasing thing. He was really worried. I think he felt that it would turn out pretty bad and sort of left to make sure he wasn't around to see it.** " Her eyes avoided Tim's, as if she was embarrassed. " **That's understandable.** " Tim nodded. " **Did I hear some sort of commotion in here?** " She asked. " **It feels like I've missed something.** "

  
    " **Well, I saw him again. The faceless man.** " Tim grumbled. The raven's head fell back as he huffed out a breath of exhaustion. " **And apparently Jay saw Alex.** " Jessica's eyes widened. " **A - Alex?! What?!** " She gasped. " **Isn't he in prison?!** " The girl asked, a mix of surprise, anger, and fear in her voice. " **Yeah. Or he should be. I didn't see him out there. Only Jay did.** "

  
    Jay mumbled something from beneath his wings. " **Er, what? Could you say that a little louder, maybe without your wings in the way?** " Jessica rolled her eyes. " **I _did_ see him.** " Jay repeated. " **I know I did.** "


	8. Entry #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some filler and a major event. Nothing too big.

Dark had fallen, the eventful day coming to pass. Without argument, Tim and Jay shared the same bed together again. Their agreement was simple; " **Let's not wake up making out with each other.** " The duo did, however, wake up in each others arms, much to their dismay. The bluejay had sought warmth through the night, and his raven friend just so happened to be very warm. The light had lit up the room as it had the days prior, this time illuminating the back of Jay's head. His wings were tucked neatly under Tim's arms, which cradled the smaller man. Tim, alternatively, had the sun shining directly onto his face. He stirred, his eyes scrunching together to fight off the red invading his vision behind his eyelids. Giving up on the chance to sleep longer, he opened his eyes. He didn't regret that decision. In his arms lay Jay, his head leaned onto the raven's chest. He hadn't noticed before, but the bluejay's smaller arms were slung around him lazily. Tim fought back the ache of his body wanting to move. The look of bliss on Jay's face was too adorable to want to miss.

  
    But of course, all things must come to an end. Soon enough, Jay's eyes slowly opened and revealed a bright green - blue hue. They locked eye - contact. " **Well, at least we're not making out**." Tim snorted quietly. Jay smiled softly, still in a tired haze. He snuggled back into the raven's chest, craving the warmth and peace of his sleepy state. Tim was confused, surprised even. He had imagined that the bluejay would have already nudged him to get up. But he shrugged it off - internally, of course - and went back to marveling over Jay.

* * *

  
    Jessica's tiny wings carried her as far and fast as they could. Her nest wasn't too far of a distance from Jay's, but it was still a decent flight for her. Worry seeped through her, her hair and feathers ruffled. She inwardly rejoiced when she saw Jay's nest in the distance, but reminded herself to hurry. Her wings persisted until she hit the deck - like porch area in front of his nest. She was exhausted, her wings tired and feathers lying everywhere. She'd practically crashed into the porch. Huffing, her eyes scanned the skies behind her. Deeming it safe enough, she continued to the inside with a slight limp. She almost collapsed in the living room, the wood beneath her swaying in her vision. " **J... Jay...** " She called out weakly, as she struggled to make it to his room.

  
    It hadn't been long before both Jay and Tim had arrived, helping her to the couch. With a cup of tea, she seemed to have calmed down enough to speak. " **J-Jay.** " Jessica huffed, something clearly important. " **What is it, Jessica?** " Tim asked. She coughed, sounding much like a sputtering machine that the humans below them used often. Blood drenched the floor as she coughed, and she looked back upward, blood still dripping from her mouth. " **It - It's Brian...** " She started, her voice hoarse and raspy, no longer the soft voice they recognized. " **What about Brian? What's happened?** " Jay asked gently, but urgently.

  
    " **He's gone missing.** " She choked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to try to update regularly. Sorry this chapter is so short. I think it makes up for it with Jam filler and the ending.


	9. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops.

WOW YES HELLO

IT IS I, THE AUTHOR ~~OF THE JOURNALS~~ , TIM.

 

If anyone still likes this (like anyone even remembers it lmao), you'll be happy to know that I'm remaking it!

I know I haven't touched this in two years, but there's a very good reason for that. I had typed out up to chapter 12 on my old computer, and was just going to post them in a REALLY large mega update, but some files got screwed up in the grand scheme of things and I lost all of the progress I had written.

So, naturally, I rewrote all of it, which was going great. I had written EVEN more that previously mentioned (I think up to 20, if I recall correctly).

But my old computer could only last forever, and poor Baby, the soldier she was, finally fell apart. I mean, literally, her screen dangles off of her.

I still have the files on there, but she barely runs.

 

And then came HIGH SCHOOL, ye olde big scary life milestone or whatever. And freshman year was hell, and I had no idea what I was doing 90% of the time.  
Sophmore year, and I still don't fucking know.

BUT, I DECIDED TO PICK THIS BACK UP AGAIN!  ~~because i've been feeling really guilty ever since i dropped it for schoolwork,,,,~~

And I'll hopefully be posting A Newer Tree within the next week or so. I can't guarantee that many chapters, as I'm completely rewriting it based from what I had on here, but!! Hopefully it'll be better than this heaping pile of absolute bullshittery!! c:

**Author's Note:**

> Eep. Thanks for the read! ; v ; This helps my effort of keeping the fandom alive. Sorry the first chapter was so short. I'll probably have short chapters, since most of my FFs are relatively one chapter and long. Might as well spread the story out.
> 
> ((Using the Marble Hornets-style entry names and such. ovo If I make a side-series of random adventures, it'll be totheark-styled.))
> 
> Suggestions for what certain places look like ((Jessica's nest, Bird Prison, etc. )) are always open.


End file.
